Datei:Black or White Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Black or White by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions (except Blaine, Sugar, and Tina). This is the last song performed in the episode. New Directions sing it together in the auditorium and all of the Dalton Academy Warblers join in, except for Sebastian, who sits in the audience enviously watching. Blaine is absent during this performance because he was slushied earlier in the episode by the Warblers. Sugar and Tina were absent for unknown reasons, but references in the following episodes hint at them being ill. After the song, Sebastian explains it will take a lot more than a Michael Jackson number to beat the Warblers at Regionals. Santana and Kurt reveal the tape with Sebastian's voice admitting to having put rock salt in the slushie that injured Blaine. The New Directions leave, with Artie hollering "School's out!" LYRICS: Artie: Ow! Ow! I took my baby on a Saturday bang Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle has happened tonight Hee! Ah! Rachel, Santana and Artie with New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white Artie: Hoo! Kurt: They print my message in the Saturday sun I had to tell them I ain't second to none Mercedes: And I told about equality And it's true either Mercedes with Santana: You're wrong or you're right Artie: Whoo! Ah! Rachel, Santana and Artie with New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white Artie: Hee! Don't bet! Rachel: Heehee! Santana with New Directions: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So, when the going gets rough I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl, when the goin' gets mean Artie: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations Causing grief in human relations It's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides Of the tale, see, it's not about races Just places, faces where your blood Comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend My life being a color Kurt: Don't tell me you agree with me When I saw you kicking Kurt with Mercedes: Dirt in my eye Rachel, Santana and Artie with New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white I said if You're thinking of being my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white I said, If you're thinking of being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Rachel: Whoo! Black or white! Artie with New Directions (New Directions): (Ooh oh, ooh...)It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Rachel: Yeah!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: Whoo!) It's tough for you to get by(Ooh oh, ooh...) (Santana: Yeah yeah yeah!) It's black, it's white (Santana: Woo!) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Rachel: Black or white!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: Whoo!) It's tough (Hooh, hooh...) for you to get by (Santana: Woo!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: Whoo!) (Santana: C'mon!) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white, (Artie: Whoo!) (Santana: Aah) It's tough (Hooh, hooh...) for you to get by It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white Artie: Whoo!... Kategorie:Videos